


Eye-Catching

by Evening_Bat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Bat/pseuds/Evening_Bat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccoons <i>love</i> shiny things.</p>
<p>(Or:  Five shiny things that Rocket couldn't help but steal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye-Catching

**Author's Note:**

> So much love for this movie, I cannot even. <3

**ONE**

Rocket stole the first shiny thing he ever saw. Oh, not right away. It took some work. He vaguely remembered making halfway desperate grabs for it between the bars of his cage, back when it was just an irresistibly sparkly lure. Then the glitter resolved into the flat image of a treeklefruit. Not too long after that, he figured out it was a sticker plastered on the side of one of the scientists’ handheld monitors. Probably some kind of low-tech cognitive test.

He never stopped reaching for it through the bars. It kept anyone from noticing when he managed to lift it out of the scientist’s pocket. Later that night, he escaped from the lab with the handheld clutched tight in his hands, showing him the way out. He smashed it as soon as he was clear, picking hastily through the spilled components for anything that looked useful before getting as far the hell away as he could.

The computer he stole shortly thereafter was a bland professional model with a full Net uplink.

**TWO**

Look, if station security didn’t want people walking away with the big guns, they shouldn’t have left them locked up where anyone could find them.

**THREE**

For once, Rocket was having a good day. So good, in fact, that he’d actually stuck around when Kkoyj – otherwise known as the biggest asshole in the system – came strutting into the bar. Kkoyj was a loudmouthed pain in the ass, but enough of the good booze was enough to mellow even Rocket’s temper. So long as Kkoyj stayed on the other side of the bar where Rocket didn’t have to smell him, everything would be okay.

At least until the moron started bragging about his tricked out new cruiser. Top of the line everything, better than anyone here would ever be able to afford, yadda yadda yadda. Oh yeah, and a brand new security system that made it unstealable.

On closer inspection, Rocket had to admit that the security system was actually pretty good. Nowhere near good enough though. He was two moons away before Kkoyj thought to go looking for his new toy. The cops slapped Rocket with his fourth count of vehicular theft thanks to that little joyride, but it was completely worth it.

**FOUR**

If the Nova Corps had really wanted to keep people from taking those high explosive cores, they wouldn’t have impounded them out in the open like that.

**FIVE**

So after this one job retrieving someone’s stolen property, Rocket may have walked away with an extra pocketful or two of gemstones. It was a good haul, and Rocket was looking forward to counting the credits they’d net on selling them. But there was this one rock that Groot didn’t want to let go. Twice as big around as one of Rocket’s fists, a weird yellowy colour, and full of flickering points of light. Rocket figured anything that looked like that ought to be worth something, and yeah, Groot agreed, but the big guy was practically drooping when he held it out for Rocket to take.

...Ah, the hell with it. They’d already been paid, and the damn thing was probably too recognizable to sell anyway.

Groot kept the stupid rock right up until the time they had to abandon ship in a hurry, and it got left behind. And a bit blown up. Probably a good thing, in the long run. They hit a rough patch not long after that, and they probably would have ended up selling it after all.


End file.
